Thomas
Thomas (released as Thomas the Tank Engine until 2000) is a small blue tank engine. Product Description 'Character Card' The most famous of all the vehicles on the Island of Sodor, Thomas the Tank Engine is considered by all to be a "really useful engine". He is a cheeky, fussy little engine who is always eager to help. '2018 box description' Meet the story-starter... '' ''Every child's imagination has stories to tell – and this cheeky steam engine is the perfect helper. Children create the stories, Thomas just delivers inspiration. Changes *1993 (small face, flat top thin funnel and dome, wooden smokebox, stepped footplate, ledge on rear, solid black painted coal, flat magnets, thin undated wheels, staples on chassis) *1993 (flat top wide funnel and dome) *1993 (beveled top funnel and dome, lower smokebox extension, flat footplate, speckled painted coal) *1994 (rounded funnel and dome, solid black painted coal, no staples on chassis, made in China) *1995 (big round magnets) *1996 (small round magnets) *1997 (big, flatter round magnets, thick wheels) *1998 (plastic rounded funnel, small plastic encased magnets) *1999 (larger face with minor changes, realistic plastic funnel and smokebox, funnel hole added) *2001 (name printed on chassis) *Early 2002 (new larger face, bigger smokebox, wide boiler, no ledge on rear, new details, shorter dome, funnel hole removed) *Late 2002 (funnel hole added) *Late 2004 (red stripes on boiler) *2011 (CG style face) *2013 (updated face, curved edges, longer magnet guards, other minor details) *2015 (hollowed out wheels) *2017 (smaller face) *2018 (printed details on exposed wood, flat dome, shorter length) *Mid 2018 (metal pins in chassis, darker paint) *2019 (printed details on painted wood, chassis built into body) Variants *"Hard at Work" Thomas from Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and 5-Car Value Pack (until 2001) *Thomas the Tank Engine 10 Years in America Special Edition *Thomas Express Pack *Winter Wonderland Thomas from Thomas "Winter Wonderland" Train and Winter Wonderland Set *Battery-Operated Thomas *Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast *Battery-Operated Jet Engine with Thomas *Gold Thomas *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas *60th Anniversary Thomas from 60th Anniversary Set *Gold Dust Thomas from Gold Mine Mountain Set *Lights and Sounds Thomas *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Adventures of Thomas *Paint-Splattered Thomas *Thomas comes to breakfast *Christmas Thomas from Holiday Tree Station, Holiday Tunnel, and Holiday Gift Pack *Battery-Operated Holiday Thomas from Around the Tree Set *Holiday Thomas and Musical Gift Car *Zoo Thomas from Thomas at the Zoo Set *Push Along Thomas *Christmas Thomas *Mud Covered Thomas *Easter Thomas from Thomas and Percy's Easter Celebration *Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley *Thomas and the Holiday Caboose *Talking Thomas *Talking Railway Series Thomas *Celebration Talking Railway Series Thomas from Farewell at the Docks Set *Day Out with Thomas 2010 *Holiday Thomas *Thomas at Sea *Thomas and the Easter Egg Car *Thomas and the Flour Car *Sudsy Thomas from Slippy Sodor Gift Pack *Thomas and the Buzzy Bees *Trick or Treat Thomas from Halloween Thomas and Caboose *Cheese-Covered Thomas from Thomas and the Stinky Cheese *Celebration Thomas from Anniversary Gift Pack *Early Engineers Thomas *Sparkling Clean Thomas *Easter Thomas *Thomas and the Jellybean Car *Thomas and the Candy Cane Car *Holiday Lights Thomas *Birthday Thomas and Musical Caboose *Oil-Covered Thomas from Mystery Engine *Thomas' Pig Pick Up *Happy Birthday *Thomas' Balloon Delivery *Thomas' Castle Delivery *Santa's Little Engine Thomas from Santa's Little Engine and Countdown to Christmas Calendar *Roll and Whistle Thomas *Egg-splattered Thomas from Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set *Snow-covered Thomas from Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set *Decorated Thomas from Celebration on Sodor Set and Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack *Decorated Tidmouth Toys Thomas from Thomas the Really Useful Engine Book *Thomas 1942 from Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Thomas 2015 from Thomas Engine Gift Pack *Light-Up Reveal Thomas *Thomas' Cranberry Spill *Snow-covered Thomas from Santa's Workshop Express *Thomas Land themed Thomas from Drayton Manor Carousel Car *Birthday Thomas *Paint Thomas from 5-in-1 Builder Set *Decorated Thomas from Animal Park Set *Icing-covered Thomas from Holiday Cookie Delivery *Silver armor Thomas from Jousting Deluxe Multipack *Thomas (Day Out With Thomas 2019) *Thomas and the Chinese Dragon *Thomas (Thomas Town Exclusive) *Airport Banner Thomas from Busy Island Set *Recycle Symbol Thomas from Deluxe Eco Rescue Set *Castle Banner Thomas from Castle Tower Set Availability *Circle Set *22 Piece Starter Set *Instant System No. 3 35 Piece Set *Instant System No. 4 50 Piece Set *100 Piece Set *Instant System Set No. 2 *Instant System Set No. 3 *A Day at "The Works" Set *Roundhouse Set (1997) *Figure 8 Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set (Learning Express Toys) *5-Car Value Pack (2002 only) *Mountain Tunnel Set *Sears Exclusive Set *Thomas with Cheerios Cargo Car *The Magic Railroad 5-Car Pack *100 Piece Movie Set *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set (2000) *Muffle Mountain Set *Sodor Mining Set *Lift and Load Set *Trouble with Trees Set *Engineers Playset *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Roundhouse Set (2002)/Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set (2010) *Let's Have a Race Set *Thomas and Yumsters Cargo Car *Classic Figure 8 Set *Really Useful Work Set *Seasons on Sodor Set *Tidmouth Station Travel Set *Deluxe Chocolate Factory Set *Sodor Rescue Team Set *5-Car Engine Pack *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Harold's Mail Delivery Set *Oval Set *Thomas and Toby Set *Paint and Play Thomas *Sodor Work and Wash Set *Aquarium Set *A Day at the Big Top Set *Sights and Sounds Set *Engineers Sling Bridge Set *Special Edition Thomas Track Rider Value Pack *Engines Gift Pack *Stories of Sodor Set *Thomas-saurus Rex Set *Knapford Bridge Figure 8 Set *Knapford Station Set *The Great Adventure Set *Thomas and Six Flags Cargo Car *Cranky the Crane Set *Thomas and Percy Starter Set *Jeremy and the Airfield Set *Bridge and Crane Figure 8 Set *Thomas Starter Set *A Race to the Wharf Set *Start Your Engines Race Set *Pirates Cove Set *Thomas and Rosie Set *Engines of Sodor *Thomas and Toby *Thomas and Annie *A Day at the Wharf Set *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set (2009) *Pirate Treasure Set *5-in-1 Up and Around Set *Oval Starter Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set (2013) *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set (2013) Trivia *Thomas has the most variations of any character in the Thomas Wooden Railway, with more prototypes, changes, and variants than any other character in the range. *Thomas is included in more sets and multi-car packs than any other character in the Thomas Wooden Railway. *Thomas' very first prototype features four red wheels held in by nails, red and blue magnet guards, a wider chassis, no detailing, and no face. **The chassis was borrowed from a train in the German HEROS wooden railway brand. *The second known prototype of Thomas seen features six red wheels held in by nails, no coal bunker details, and a hand-sculpted face. *Roy Wilson's original third handmade Thomas had a much thinner funnel and dome than later versions. *Thomas' 2002 prototype is featured on the following boxes: **Sawmill with Dumping Depot (2002) **Windmill (2002-2003) **Arched Viaduct (2002-2003) **Arched Stone Bridge (2002-2003) **Stop and Go Station (2002-2003) **Abbey Repair Shop (2002-2003) **Special Engine Shed (2003) **Roundhouse (2002-2007) **Sodor Bay Bridge (2007) **Drawbridge (2007) Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:1993